memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Capricorn
--Alan 01:03, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Formats, etc Please note the Manual of Style mentioned in the welcome message above. Ship names should be found in italics in the various articles on MA/en (such as "USS Enterprise"), and various items should only be linked once, the first appearance, in articles, unless the article is very long. Note that image captions do not apply to the multiple link policy... Thanks! -- Sulfur 15:18, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Mike Sussman Just an FYI, Mike was a writer and had no involvement with the special effects or ship images and designs, so he really wont have an answer for your rather long post. As he stated here on a similar question, "You know, I really have no idea. This would probably be a question for our visual effects team." --Alan 03:06, 7 August 2007 (UTC) : crap, I figured that since he was for example involved with the writeups for the defiant computers in IAMD, he might know this as well, but you're probably right, its just a minor note, most likely inserted by the art department without writer involvement. Oh well then, I suppose its just going to be one of those great star trek mysteries then, right along with Odan's look and the relation between guinan and Q :( Capricorn 18:12, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Re:Antede system Hi Capricorn. On Talk:Antede system, you asked if there's a way to tag or list articles that may contain inaccurate information. There is... ;) We have lists for "pages needing attention", both for general purpose and for specific issues, and message templates corresponding to those lists. Just follow the instructions on Memory Alpha:Pages needing attention, and everything's fine. On Antede system, I already added the message template for you. -- Cid Highwind 10:35, 15 August 2007 (UTC) : Thanks, I'll use that in the future. Still learning I guess :) Capricorn 07:51, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Removing information from articles When removing information from articles, such as Nausicaa, it's recommended and suggested that you put the information on the talk page with a note as to why you removed it. It's also recommended that, when possible, you try to reword stuff to keep the useful information. I've done that for that article, but I do agree that the lack of constellation just isn't that interesting. -- Sulfur 19:36, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :Sorry for that, I certainly see the usefulness in preserving stuff like that and will do so in the future. That being said, I considered the rewording but still found it trivial, as it seems clear that Nausicaa is simply named after the Nausicaans, of which in turn its firmly established that they are named both after the greek mythology figure and the anime film . Nonetheless, it seems way to unimportant to press the issue so I'll just keep it the way it is. Anyway thanks for the suggestion, it is appreciated. Capricorn 07:51, 19 August 2007 (UTC) termites discussion At User:Capricorn/schematics and okudagrams#Biology_and_medical_sciences, the link caption for Image:Termites_of_Loracus_Prime.jpg says "don't forget to check out the transcript in the discussion page, it's brilliant", but the discussion page for the image, termite and Loracus Prime are all unused. Was the discussion deleted, or am I looking in the wrong place? By the way, I love the subpage. Lots of interesting images and links there I've been perusing. Setacourse 17:21, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :I think he's referring to Talk:Handbook of Exobiology.– Cleanse 23:16, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks Cleanse. :) Setacourse 16:47, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Cleanse is right, the text must have moved or something. Anyway, nice to hear you love the page, for exactly the same reason I loved to have it. - Capricorn 05:59, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Please Do not edit Memory Alpha if you are stoned. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:22, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Technicaly, I should wait a few hours before answering this. But in reality, I can answer right now; fair enough, it won't happen again. -- Capricorn 01:40, 29 May 2009 (UTC) re: category deletion suggestion Actually, you created that category page when you added the deletion template - it didn't exist before. If a category link on a page is a "red link", the destination page doesn't yet exist. Instead of placing a deletion template there, please check whether a category link on the source page needs to be edited. -- Cid Highwind 16:41, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Hmm not sure exactly how this stuff works, and how I should have handled it. But while I might have created the category page, there was already "something" there; the category kept comming up in category suggestions, and when I checked it out there was a page, without text (I agree, I added that), but with a single image already in it. What has happened here and how I don't know, and I guess I handled it rather poorly too. But there was something that wasn't right and I tried to fix it as best as I could. Appologies. -- Capricorn 16:54, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Ah, yes. The way categories work, an automatic list is created as soon as the first page is categorized. However, the category page is only "virtual" unless it is manually edited later. For example, if I add a category "Bla" to the end of my comment, this talk page will be categorized as "Bla", and clicking on that link will open a category list containing this page. However, no article for this has been created... Feel free to remove the category link after you've seen that. :) -- Cid Highwind 17:17, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Category:Bla